


Never Should Have Done That

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Should Have Done That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/gifts).



> I didn't want to give away the whole drabble in the characters.

"I wish the Goblin King would take this baby away!"

Normally, Jareth only treated with the sibling that had wished the child away to his castle. Usually, he insisted on things following his rules, and that only he was allowed to break them.

Typically, he was not being hounded by the parents of the baby in question, both brandishing blades on him, while the willful child who had made the wish scowled, and the baby in question burbled for his parents.

It was too much trouble, and he banished the whole Wilson family back to the mortal world with pleasure.


End file.
